Episode 7655 (31st October 2016)
Plot Lisa cleans Wishing Well Cottage in preparation for Belle's visit when she gets called away to the factory. Zak questions what is wrong with Jermaine as he doesn't seem interested in Belle's return Sam is besotted when Kerry shows off her sexy devil costume, which she hopes will reunite her and Dan. Charity returns to The Woolpack where Chas lectures her about allowing her family to think she was dead, and being insensitive after Aaron nearly died in a lake. Charity questions if Chas has seen Cain. Dan suggests Ross comes along to the Halloween party. Kerry appears at the garage to check Dan is still attending. Ross reveals Dan has invited him, so Kerry tries to uninvite him. In the café, Megan asks Jermaine to look at Eliza. Jermaine assures her she is fine, and Megan invites him to the Halloween party. Zak walks in and is suspicious about Jermaine and Megan. Rishi dresses up as a blueberry and dances for the cordial campaign. Priya isn't impressed with his efforts and Rakesh explains they were looking for something classier. Charity tells Chas about the first time she and Cain broke up when they were children. Chas inquires what happened yesterday and why she put the car in the lake. Charity explains she wanted Cain to suffer and feel like he had lost her for good. Charity admits she always has been in love with Cain. Chas advises Charity to give Cain up for both their sake. At Pear Tree Cottage, the Halloween party gets underway and Dan complains about how tight his costume is. Kerry is annoyed to find Ross is at the party dressed as a gorilla but Ross warns her she better start being nice to him. Cain tells drunken Charity he won't be pressing charges, and he didn't go away with her as what was on offer wasn't tempting enough. Megan accidentally punches Frank when he touches her shoulder. Kerry tries to get drunk Ross to leave the party. Ross goes to get changed into something cooler. Finn gets an idea when he sees Dan has taken off his costume. Priya shows Rakesh her Halloween outfit, and tells him she wants things to get back to the way they used to be. Priya suggests they have their own party with a bottle of wine upstairs. Megan uses Jermaine to keep Frank away, and their closeness is noted by Zak. Kerry inadvertently tells Dan she slept with Ross, unaware he is the one now wearing the gorilla costume. She can't believe it when Ross walks in and Dan takes off the gorilla hat. Pierce is surprised to learn about Paddy and Chas. Cain tells Noah that he should be nice to Charity and advises him to man up as Charity really needs him now. Finn ushers Ross out after he reveals him and Kerry meant nothing, and he only slept with her for a bet. Kerry begs for a chance to explain, but Dan tells her to stay away from him. Rakesh assures Priya that him not being able to perform is nothing to do with him not being attracted to her. Noah makes Charity tea and she tells him from now on he'll be her number one priority. Back at Tenant's Cottage, a drunken Kerry talks to Sam and the pair end up kissing on the sofa. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham Guest cast None. Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Corridor, backroom and public bar *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and Take A Vow office Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes